Your Love (Can Do What No One Else Can)
by sentencefragments
Summary: COLLEGE AU - Oliver and Felicity are stuck in the same early morning class. Felicity is nearly dozing off at her computer when something on her screen catches Oliver's eye. At first, Felicity wishes the ground would crack open and swallow her but there's something about the way Oliver handles himself that she would rather find herself in his bed.
1. Chapter 1

She shouldn't be here. It was way too early in the morning and she had a massive hangover. Felicity rubbed her temples as she tried to pay attention to what her chemistry professor was saying. She placed her glasses back on the bridge of her nose and sighed, giving in to the exhaustion and figuring that she could probably afford not paying attention to one class. She opened up her laptop and clicked on the browser. Making Tumblr her homepage was probably the worst decision she had ever made in the entire 20 years of her life. Sitting almost completely in the back, she doubted anyone would see her. The class was already empty because of the early hour, and half of the people that did attend where most likely asleep, or actually paying attention to what the professor was saying. She shook her head a little and sighed again, absent-mindedly scrolling through her dashboard.

There were fandom posts, computer codes, food and fashion and the occasion ridiculous meme. She had no idea where those things kept coming from, but she found them secretly hilarious.

Her head snapped up, her fingers stilling on the mouse pad as her professor dropped something and the bang caught her attention. She was about to get back to her blog when she felt a hand on her shoulder and a warm breath against the shell of her ear. She froze, eyes wide, lips parting as she gasped.

"Isn't it a little early to have those kind of thoughts?" A pleasant, husky voice whispered in her ear. The hand on her shoulder squeezed a little and she frowned.

"What kind of…OH GOD."

She stared at the gif her dashboard displayed in horror. It took her a second to un-freeze and she quickly slammed her laptop shut. She tried to hide her face in her hands in mortification, she could feel the red flush appearing already. Groaning, she turned around in her seat.

"I swear I wasn't thinking anything dirty. I scrolled past it on accident." She paused, her eyebrows knitting together. She shifted further in her seat to look up at the guy.

"Why were you even…" Her gaze met his and suddenly she was at a loss for words. He was closer than expected, his face a few inches from hers. She opened and closed her mouth, swallowing hard at the sheer prettiness that was this random dude in Chemistry class. Sounds cheesy, she's aware of that.

Felicity shook her head a little and pressed her lips into a firm line, closing her eyes for a second to regain her composure.

"Uhm, why were you even looking at my screen?"

Hot guy shrugged. "I guess you just intrigued me." He smirked at her.

Felicity lifted her eyebrows and a breathy laugh escaped from her throat.

"You don't have to be ashamed, you know. There's nothing hotter than a girl owning her sexuality. Besides…I've been told that's the best way for a woman to wake up in the morning." He pointed at her laptop.

If it were possible, Felicity's eyebrows would have lifted even higher on her forehead and her eyes would have gone even wider. Hot guy smirked at her, obviously satisfied with leaving her stunned, and leaned back in his seat. On auto-pilot, Felicity turned back to the front of the class as she tried to wrap her head around what the hell just happened and the possibilities of what could come next. The last twenty minutes of class flew past without her even realizing. Felicity was chewing on her pen when the professor dismissed the class.

"You still daydreaming?" Hot guy asked, a warm hand coming to rest on her shoulder.

Felicity jumped at the touch, a hand coming up to cover her mouth. She had definitely yelped just now. She turned her head too look at him and rolled her eyes.

"Still spying on innocent girls?" She tossed back at him.

He chuckled and shook his head. "I would have to say no because I don't think you're as innocent as you say you are."

He spoke slowly, the words rolling off his tongue deliciously. God, she was so attracted to him it should be illegal. How can a guy's lips look so soft she desperately wanted to bite them. His eyes were like an ocean she wanted to drown in and she had this violent need to feel the scratch of his stubble on the inside of her thigh. She had this unquenchable thirst for him that wasn't there a minute ago. Maybe her dry-spell was driving her insane. Maybe her dry-spell was finally over. Felicity bit her lip as she shamelessly stared at him. She had to pull herself together, get back to reality when he held out his hand. She shook it.

"I'm Oliver." He said, soft smile on his face.

"Felicity."

She could have sworn his eyes darkened at hearing her name. She doesn't remember exactly what happened next and she couldn't really care because the next thing she knew they were making out in his apartment. He had her pressed against the wall as his lips attacked her neck, tongue peeking out to lap at her pulse. Felicity gasped when she felt his teeth against the column of her throat. Her hands were in his hair, pulling and tugging at the short strands while her hips searched for more friction. Oliver pulled her off the floor so she could wrap her legs around his hips, squeezing her thighs. His lips latched onto hers again, hands teasing under her shirt, one finding the soft flesh on the small of her back and the other unhooking her bra in one swift movement.

Felicity gasped into his mouth, scrambling at his shirt for purchase as he lifted her away from the wall and walked them into the bedroom. Her bag, shoes and books were long forgotten at the door, tossed haphazardly in their rush. Oliver playfully tossed her onto his bed, grabbing her hands and holding them up over her head as he hovered above her. She smirked at him, tongue darting out to wet her lips, daring him to come closer. Daring him to kiss her. He did, thoroughly so. Felicity hooked her leg around his waist to pull him closer. She could feel his arousal through both their jeans.

"Are you clean?" He asked against her throat, making Felicity's breath stock.

He actually cared about all that. He was the first guy to ever ask her that question. She had always been the one doing the asking. Oliver paused, moving away from her neck, sensing her hesitation. His eyes were kind and patient as she stared at him in wonder. The initial attraction out of annoyance was traded in by genuine intrigue. She realized the douchey confident playboy act was just that, an act.

"What?!" He asked. "I like to play safe."

Felicity smiled. "It's nothing. You're just the first guy to actually care about that. I like it."

Oliver's face lit up. He let go of her hands and cupped her face, leaning in close to kiss her softly, gently, way sweeter than the rushed and hungry kisses they'd shared. It made her toes curl.

"And yes. I'm clean." She whispered against his lips.

He smirked, eyes darkening even more if that was possible. "Good. Me too."

And then their lips met again, the fiery passion returning to their kisses. Pulling away for less than a second, Oliver pulled off his t-shirt. Felicity relished in the newly exposed skin, running her fingers over the ridges and plains of his abs, digging her nails into his back. He hummed against her lips as one of her nails caught on his nipple on her way to the button on his pants. Oliver's hands were under her top and soon after, the flowery piece of fabric and her polka dotted bra joined his t-shirt on the floor. Usually she would be kind of embarrassed if a guy would see her girly mismatched underwear, she wore them because they were comfy, not because she thought they were particularly sexy, but right now, she just couldn't find a bone in her body that had the strength to care.

Oliver's hands fell over her breasts, thumbs circling her nipples. She hissed in pleasure, back arching off the bed when he let is tongue flick over the pebbled flesh. She grabbed a handful of his hair to hold him there while his hands moved downwards to explore the rest of her body. He flicked the button on her skinnies easily, slipping his fingers into the waistband and pealing them off of her. She let go of his hair, his lips moving down her stomach, pressing wet kisses to her skin. Felicity gasped as he nibbled on her hipbone before tugging at her panties with his teeth. She kicked off her jeans the rest of the way and sat up, wrapping an arm around Oliver's neck to pull him against her so she could kiss him again. He was an excellent kisser. And kissing chest to chest was even better.

The seam of his jeans pressed deliciously against her center, soaking her already damp panties completely. Oliver's hands moved down her body, over her breasts, fingers hooking into her underwear and pulling it off of her. Sitting up on her elbows, she let her legs fall open. Oliver smirked at her, hooking his hands under her knees and scooting her to the edge of the bed. With pupils blown wide he kneeled in front of her, parting her knees even further, softly stroking the inside of her thighs. Never touching where she needed him the most. Not yet.

He started kissing her. From the inside of her knee slowly making his way up all the way to her apex before his fingers spread her open and his lips made contact with her sensitive little nub. Felicity gasped, losing her balance on her elbows and falling back onto the bed only to arch off of it immediately, thrusting her hips into his face for more contact. With one arm spread across her abdomen, Oliver held her still as his tongue performed miracles.

With his fingers inside of her he made Felicity thrash on the bed, scrambling for purchase in the sheets all the while gasping for air and biting her lips to contain the screams. Oliver fastened his pace, pressing harder onto her clit. Now she was really getting there. She tightened around his fingers, her body going completely still until she screamed and fell over the edge. Her walls fluttered around his fingers, her chest heaving as she came down from her high. Softly lapping, Oliver prolonged her pleasure, making her squirm under his touch.

"Wow." She gasped, hands moving up to brush her messy hair out of her face.

Oliver let go of her hips, kissing his way up her body, tongue swirling around a nipple. He hesitated when he was within reach of her lips. Felicity smiled at him and closed the distance between them, tasting herself on his lips, getting turned on by it even more.

"Condom?" She whispered between kisses.

Oliver reached behind her into the drawer of his nightstand, pulling out a familiar square silver foil packaging. He sat up and stepped of the bed, shrugging out of his jeans when she stopped him.

"Let me." She murmured seductively, her bottom lip tucked between her teeth. God, she looked so incredibly sexy like that, with her pupils blown wide and her messy blonde curls.

She took the condom from him, and helped him step out of his jeans. He stood before her in just his boxers as she kneeled completely naked on the bed. Her hands found his shoulders, fingers slowly traveling down his chest, nails lightly scratching as her mouth followed to sooth the burn. Her tongue circled his hipbone and he shuddered, fists clenching at his sides. Felicity's fingers dipped into the waistband of his boxers, running over the roundness of his ass. He hissed as her nails dug into the tightened flesh. It was taking a lot of him to stay still and not demand back the control.

With one last wet kiss just below his navel, Felicity freed him of his last remaining piece of clothing. The light blue checked piece of cotton fell to the floor as Felicity's fingers moved up and down his strong thighs. Oliver groaned when her small hand finally took hold of the base of his cock. She smirked up at him with a wicked gleam in her eyes, licking her lips before tracing a thin line along the underside of his cock with her tongue. Oliver swallowed hard. Her hand pumped one, two, three times before her lips fell around the head, tongue circling in slow motions.

"Fuck...Felicity…" He grunted.

Her free hand moved to his back, moving him a little closer to the bed as she took him further into her mouth, hallowing out her cheeks as she pulled out.

She ripped open the condom packaging with her teeth, slowly rolling down the rubber over his throbbing member. When she was done, all the self-control Oliver had faded away like snow before the sun.

He tossed Felicity back onto the bed, leaning over her as his hands moved over her body. She arched off the bed, pressing her chest against his and spreading her legs to accommodate him. Their lips met in a sloppy kiss as he aligned himself at her entrance, slowly but steadily sinking into her. Felicity keened under him, hands scrambling at his back as she adjusted to the delicious stretch.

Oliver's lips kissed their way down Felicity's throat. Her breathing fastened as she urged him to move. He started out slow, but couldn't contain himself for very long. The sound of their skin meeting over and over again filled the room, mixed with Oliver's grunts and Felicity's gasping and mewling. His thumb flicked across her nipple. She shuddered under his touch, biting her lip to keep herself from screaming. He knew she was getting close, could feel it in the way her body tensed up. Her legs around his hips pulled him closer, her fingers stiffed in his hair and her walls clamped down around him. Oliver reached between them, seeking out her clit. His fingers circled around the little nub as his lips suckled on her earlobe. Once, twice, three times and he pressed his palm into her clit.

Felicity screamed his name, pulling at his hair even harder as she shattered apart. She was trembling, pulsating around him, pushing him over the edge as well. Her name spilled over his lips, a sound close to a curse and a blessing at the same time. He collapsed on top of her, his arms no longer finding the strength to hold him up. The smell of her shampoo infiltrated his nose, a delicious fruity smell that calmed his racing heartbeat.

They lingered in their post-orgasmic bliss, Felicity's fingers fluttering over Oliver's back as he buried his head into her hair, pressing kisses to her neck and shoulder. Reluctantly, Oliver pulled out of her after a while, already missing her soft heat. He got up, Felicity softly moaning in protest, tossed the condom in the bin and sauntered into the bathroom on slightly unsteady legs.

He returned with a warm wet washcloth and sat down on the edge of the bed. Felicity watched him curiously as he nudged her knees apart, gently cleaning up the sticky mess between her legs. She smiled at him gently when he was done, watching his back retreat into the bathroom again.

"That was amazing." She whispered when he climbed back into bed, turning on his side so he could look at her.

"Yeah." He agreed, hand moving toward her face to brush a stray blonde lock out of her eyes.

"We should do it again sometime." He chuckled.

Felicity smirked at him, tucking her bottom lip between her teeth, a habit he'd already grown accustomed to. Hell, he even liked it.

She scooted a little closer to him and pressed her lips against his, his response maybe a little too eager because she pulled away again.

"I'd like that." She whispered, smiling brightly.


	2. Chapter 2

They made it a game. See who would snap first. The classes they had together were spent in the back of the lecture halls with Felicity endless scrolling through her dash – she may have accidentally on purpose started following more porn blogs – trying to entice him. It worked as well this time as it did any other.

She just had to glance over her shoulder to see him bouncing his knee in agitation and she knew exactly what was going on inside his head. She winked at him and that was it, Oliver gathered his things and stormed out of the lecture hall. She barely managed to contain her laughter at the professor's stunned expression.

She laughed even more at her excuse to Professor Howard when she packed up her things as well. "His grandmother is very sick, I'm gonna go check on him."

Professor Howard let her go after that.

At first, they managed to wait until class was over for their passionate rendezvous to begin back at his apartment. But, over time, the need to be with the other grew stronger and they would get up in the middle of a lecture and walk out like they did today. Coming up with the most insane excuses, if any. Their lips would be pressed together before the door could even fall shut behind them.

Felicity hurried to where Oliver usually waited for her, just around the corner of the building she'd just exited. Before she even saw him leaning against the red brick wall, he had his hand around her wrist and tugged her against him, catching her lips in a searing kiss while his free hand roamed over her ass. Super inappropriate, not that they cared.

When they didn't have class together, they would send each other raunchy text messages that would give Oliver's grandmother a real heart attack.

They always went to Oliver's apartment just off campus. Felicity wouldn't dare taking him to her dorm in fear of her roommate walking in on them. She learned that Oliver came from money and while she usually was turned off by spoiled brats, she was definitely turned on when she was with Oliver. There was something about the way he held himself that hinted at the possibility that not everything was rosebushes and sunshine when you grow up in a giant mansion. There was mystery in him. And Felicity desperately wanted to solve him. But first, he needed to do that thing with his tongue again because she swore she saw god last time.

Somehow, they made it to his apartment without accidents.

"I wanna try something." She whispered after he tossed her onto the bed, his lips latched onto that sensitive spot on her neck. She keened under his touch, back arching off of the soft silk sheets. Almost all their clothes were on the floor already, only Oliver's boxers and Felicity's panties remaining.

Oliver hummed in appreciation, his tongue drawing circles on her neck as she mewled. He flicked his thumb across her nipple and smirked at her "Really?" He asked teasingly.

Felicity tucked her lip between her teeth and nodded. She knew it made him crazy when she did that. She could feel him twitch against the inside of her thigh. "Hmm-mm"

Narrowing his eyes at her provocation, Oliver kissed her again, tongue sliding against hers deliciously, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth.

"What's your fantasy, Felicity?" He asked in a husky voice, rubbing their hips together for good measure.

Her head fell back, gasp slipping out from between her lips as he pressed into her again, the pressure against her clit making her almost delirious.

"You remember that picture I showed you in class?" she sighed, hands running over his back, nails digging into his shoulder blades.

Oliver went still for a moment, and Felicity would've thought she'd crossed a line if it wasn't for the smirk that slowly appeared on his lips. He moved for her bottom lip, again, this time nibbling on it, his tongue soothing the bite.

"Felicity Smoak, you wanna sixty-nine with me?" He asked with slight disbelief in his voice.

She wiggled her eyebrows at him and smirked, hands traveling down his chest, dipping into his boxers. Her fingers fell around him with familiar ease, pumping once, twice, enough to distract him long enough so that she could flip them over.

A huff of air escaped from his lips as his back hit the sheets. Felicity kept the hand in his boxers moving as she hovered over him, hair tossed to one side.

"Would you like that, Oliver?" She asked in the most seductive voice she could manage.

Stunned, Oliver nodded, eyes going wide as her grip on his tightened. She pulled away from him, fingers hooking into the waistband of his boxers and freeing him of the last bit of fabric. Felicity licked her lips in anticipation as she crawled onto her knees next to him. She wasn't fast enough to stop him from sitting up and literally ripping the thin straps of her underwear.

"Oliver." She yelled.

His arm snaked around her waist, pulling her against him, lips meeting easily like breathing.

"I'll buy you new ones." He whispered, free hand cupping her, index finger teasing her wet heat. God he wanted to taste her so bad, the tangy salty juices more addictive than Oreos.

Felicity put her hands on his chest, gently pushing him back onto the bed. She kissed him again, slowly, languidly, and it would have melted her bones if she wasn't so high on endorphins. Her lips moved down his body until she reached his hips. She smirked up at him, licking her lips again and turned around. His hands fell to her hips, slowly inching down over her ass. She pushed off the bed and moved to sit on top of him, straddling his abs as her hand found his aching member. The wetness he felt there made him twitch in her hand. Fuck, he was so turned on.

She pushed up on her knees, giving him an excellent view of exactly what would be within his domain until she ended up a quivering mess on top of him. Oliver hooked his arms under her legs, scooting her towards him in one swift move, his teeth scraping over the roundness of her as.

Felicity yelped, her nails digging into his hipbone as a giggle bubbled up to the surface. Her nipples brushed against his abs as she leaned down, lips circling the head of his cock, tongue flicking across the tip. Oliver groaned in response, wasting no time and opening her up with his fingers before wrapping his lips around her clit. She screamed, hallowing out her cheeks in retaliation. Oliver moved his fingers buried deep inside her, flicking his tongue like his life depended on it.

Their movements faltered from time to time, their focus torn between both giving and receiving pleasure. That didn't mean it was less enjoyable. It took them a little longer to get there, which made falling over the edge even more explosive.

Felicity collapsed on top of him, her arms no longer finding the strength to keep herself up. She'd swallowed most of his cum when Oliver had sucked her clit into the warmth of his mouth and she'd let go of him with a gasp, the wet stickiness dripping from her mouth and his pulsing member. She lay still on top of him, gasping for air as he prolonged her pleasure. While his own orgasm had made him see stars, he enjoyed giving her the entire universe even more.

After a while, she rolled off of him, putting a stop to his ministrations. She wiped her mouth on the sheets and scooted down so she could look at him. They lay almost diagonally across Oliver's giant bed, both their legs dangling off the edge.

"That was… something." She whispered when they were eye to eye.

"You could say that." Oliver smirked. "That was amazing. I'm glad you suggested it." He said huskily.

Felicity chuckled and nudged his nose with her. It may not have been the most practical, but Oliver couldn't help latching his lips onto hers, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth. He could taste the tanginess of himself still on her lips as it mixed with her own taste as they kissed. Felicity practically purred into his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

They'd ended up in her dorm that night. It was closer to the bar they'd spent the entire night eye-fucking at, trying to see who would crack first. Felicity danced as provocatively as she could and Oliver tried to keep his cool as he held onto her waist. Didn't work very well. They'd chosen this bar because it wasn't really popular among students, let alone their friends, who usually preferred to venture further into town where all the nightclubs were located. Nobody knew about their relationship yet - if you could even call it that. Whatever it was they were doing, it was still their dirty little secret, and they wanted to keep it that way a little longer. Oliver and his best friend Tommy were the notorious billionaire playboys on campus, but ever since that encounter at 8 a.m. chemistry, Oliver only had eyes for Felicity. There was just something about her that had him _mesmerized_ in the best way. And she was awesome in bed.

As soon as they had managed to stumble their way into her building, their hands were all over each other, both completely drunk off their asses. They were making out while waiting for the elevator, when Felicity wrapped a leg around Oliver's waist, pulling him closer, grinding down on him, making them both groan. Her lips and chin already started feeling chapped and chafed from Oliver's stubble. Not that she minded, but she rather he'd leave her beard burn somewhere else. That thought didn't help her keep her focus on getting to her dorm room before getting his pants off.

The elevator doors slid open and they rushed inside, Oliver gripping her waist and pressing her against the mirrored wall. Her fingers barely managed to press the button for her floor before disappearing into his hair, nails scratching his scalp as his lips wrapped around her earlobe. Felicity sighed, pressing her chest into him, gently tugging on his hair. She didn't notice the doors closing behind them, only felt the slight tug in her stomach as the cart started moving up to the second floor. Reluctantly, they pulled away from one another when the doors opened again, and Oliver took her hand and lead her into the deserted hallway. With an arm around her they hurried towards their destination, ducking their heads as some frat boys exited a room a little further down the hall.

Felicity started playing with the buttons on Oliver's shirt, shamelessly undressing him. He nearly growled at her, his bulge straining in his pants, and there was some whistling when the group of guys noticed what was happening - but they ignored it. Felicity quickly fished her keys out of her purse but it took her three tries before she managed to actually get the key into the lock. Oliver's shirt was off before the door had a chance to fall shut behind them, his pants quickly following. Felicity would've locked the door behind them to keep her roommate out while she and Oliver would be getting... _busy,_ but thankfully Iris was spending the weekend with her boyfriend, off campus. They wouldn't have to worry about anyone barging in unannounced.

Felicity struggled a little with the zipper on her skirt but it soon joined the small pile of Oliver's clothes on the floor. Their lips met again, her fingers trailing down his toned stomach and into his boxers, stroking him a couple of times, faltering a little as he grabbed her ass. Felicity groaned, feeling herself getting increasingly wetter with every minute that went by. She needed him, and by the hard bulge straining against her hand, she could tell he needed her too. Unceremoniously, she pulled down his boxers, taking a second to admire him in the dim lighting of her dorm room before Oliver's hands framed her face and he pressed her against the wall.

He kissed her again, hard, his cock rubbing against her stomach, before pulling back a little, a hair's breadth away, their lips grazing each other's. Oliver groaned against her mouth, his hands moving down her body, ripping her panties off of her in his haste. A gasp escaped from Felicity's lips as he picked her up, his entire torso pressed up against hers as he held her up by the thighs. With one arm around his neck, Felicity reached between their bodies to guide him inside of her. Oliver groaned as he lowered her onto him, and Felicity's head fell back, thudding against the wall at the overwhelming feeling of fullness. In one last moment of clarity, Felicity realized that in their frantic rush, they'd forgone using a condom. She was on the pill, though, and they were both clean. They'd be okay, she thought, as Oliver's lips moved to her neck while he let her adjust to his size. They'd been here so many times by now they'd started picking up on little tells to know when to do what. Oliver could tell by the fingernails she pressed into his shoulder that he could start moving. He could tell by the tugging at his hair and the little gasps she let out that he could go faster.

Felicity's orgasm approached hard and fast, and she quickly tumbled over the edge in his arms, her walls spasming around Oliver, clenching uncontrollably as she blissed out. Sweat glistening on their skin, Oliver carried her to the bed, still inside of her as Felicity trembled. He took slow steps, making sure that they're steady ones, careful not to drop her but also wary of his own legs. He laid her down, her chest rising and falling with the heavy breaths she took, a little whine escaping her lips as he slipped out of her. Oliver stretched out on the bed next to her, gloriously naked. She took her time catching her breath before looking over to him, licking her lips, fire burning behind her eyes.

"Now it's my turn," she whispered throatily before pushing herself up off the bed and moving over him, a hand on his shoulder pushing him back onto the comforter as he instinctively tried to get up.

Felicity bent over him, her wetness against his thigh making him twitch, her lips latching onto his neck, fingernails scratching over his nipples, forcing a groan out of him. Sitting up, she ground into him, stroking up and down his cock a few times before swiftly lifting her top off over her head, letting her blonde locks tumble around her shoulders. Her bra quickly followed, and Oliver couldn't help but sit up, letting his hands roam over her bare back and taking one of her nipples in his mouth, making her moan.

Felicity's fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him closer against her. He teased the pebbled flesh with his tongue and Felicity keened in his arms. Lifting herself a little on her knees, she positioned him at her entrance. Her plan was to tease him and take her time bringing him pleasure, but it seemed her own restraint had started to slip. She needed him, and she needed him _now_. Her mouth fell open in a silent cry as she sank down on him, and under her, Oliver let out a series of curse words, gripping her back even tighter than before. At this point, it wouldn't surprise her if she were to find some bruise marks on her body in the morning. Their lips met again as Felicity rolled her hips, once, twice, before using Oliver's shoulders as leverage, and lifting herself off of him before sinking back down. With his hands on her hips, he guided her up and down as she rode him towards completion. Heavy breathing filled the room, mixed with the sound of sloppy kisses and skin slapping against skin as their pace fastened. Her hair was sticking to the back of her neck, a sheen of sweat on their skin, cheeks flushed, hearts racing.

"I'm so close," Felicity moaned.

Oliver pulled his lips away from her neck to whisper in her ear, "Let go, Felicity," his voice raspy and hoarse, making her tuck her bottom lip between her teeth.

Oliver reached between them and rubbed her clit, sending her careening over the edge. Her face contorted, the room falling silent for a second before she let out a guttural groan and collapsed in his arms. Felicity's ecstasy set his own in motion and Oliver reached his release, spilling inside of her. Felicity mewled, writhing on top of him as it triggered another small climax within her.

They stayed in that embrace for a while, both completely spent, their sweaty bodies sticking together. Oliver ran a hand through her hair, pulling it away from her face, and the both of them looked at the other for a moment, eyes wide and breaths mingling. Oliver leaned in to press his lips against hers. Soft and sweet turned sloppy and wet, and they took a moment to catch their breath before Felicity rolled her hips, making Oliver groan. He pulled her off of him, a little whine escaping her, and tossed her on the bed. Oliver moved over her, pressing his lips to hers before oh so slowly moving down her body. Despite Oliver's greedy playboy reputation, with Felicity, he was a very generous lover. Their night was far from over - it had only just started.

When Felicity woke up the next morning, sunlight was pouring in through the window. Due to their frenzy the previous night, she'd forgotten to close the curtains, which now meant that the brightness of the early morning got the chance to give her hungover brain a _massive_ headache.

"-s too bright," she groaned, rubbing her eyes, turning away from the light and straight into Oliver's chest. Said hungover brain hadn't realized yet that he was still there. Her brain hadn't realized that Oliver still being in her bed past sunrise was something she'd be overthinking later, when she would've had some time to process the occurrence. This was something that would keep her up at night.

He never stayed the night, and neither did she when their rendezvous ended up at his apartment. It was just not something they did. Sticking around for breakfast meant that their fling was more than just casual sex. Their mutually beneficial arrangement had been going on for weeks now but neither were ready to admit that a relationship might be an actual possibility for them.

Felicity stiffened when she heard a soft chuckle. Her addled brain was starting to register that she was lying on top of a very muscular, very warm body, strong arms wrapped around her. Oliver had stayed. And he had noticed how she'd frozen in place instead of continuing her trailing patterns over his chest with her fingers.

"What's wrong?" he asked, tilting his head so he could look at her.

Felicity smiled softly and looked up, her head on his shoulder.

"You stayed," she whispered.

His eyebrows flew up as the realization seemingly dawned on him, and then his entire face lit up as he smiled, the kind of smile someone would fall in love with. Definitely not Felicity, though.

"Yeah, I guess I did," he murmured.

She purred against his skin, lifting her leg up between his. "I like it."

Oliver growled at her teasingly, a hand slipping down her bare back and squeezing her ass. She hummed in appreciation, curling her fingers around the back of his neck and pulling him in for a languid kiss. It didn't take long for things started to get hot and heavy again, and within seconds Oliver had flipped them over, looming over Felicity with her legs wrapped around his waist when Felicity stopped him. She put a hand on his chest and pulled away suddenly.

"Wait, what time is it?" she asked.

Oliver raised an eyebrow in confusion and shook his head. Rolling onto her side, Oliver flopping down on the bed next to her, Felicity reached for her phone to check the time. Oliver sought out entertainment by pressing himself up against her back and sneaking his hand between her legs under the covers. While he kept teasing her, Felicity searched through the mess that was her purse until she finally found the small black device.

"Oh crap!" she exclaimed when she saw how late they had slept in. "My mother is gonna be here in ten minutes so you better go put some clothes on."

Oliver didn't seem phased at all, just continued touching her, feather-soft fingers trailing along her nether lips, just like he knew she liked.

"Or… we could just stay in bed… and you could let me ravish you. The door is locked, nobody's gonna disturb us," he growled seductively in her ear.

Felicity still doesn't quite understand why she let him talk her into it. Okay, that's not exactly true: it probably was due to the second finger he added, or maybe was it the tingles that made her toes curl as he rubbed circles around her clit? Point is, she sighed melted into the mattress, and gave in to Oliver's ministrations. With his lips, he latched onto her neck, finding erogenous zones she didn't even know existed. She was getting wetter and wetter, the tingles growing more intense when he suddenly stopped, pulling his hand away, leaving a wet trail against her inner thigh.

"Or I could stop, if you'd rather go meet your mom."

Felicity's chest was heaving. Like a child whose candy got stolen, she shook her head, eyes wide.

"No, don't stop," she whined, pulling his hand back to where she wanted - _needed_ \- it.

With a wicked smirk on his lips Oliver got back to work, bringing her closer and closer to orgasm. Felicity dug her nails into his shoulder blade, bucking her hips as she craved more. She was done for when Oliver pressed his thumb against her clit and curled his fingers inside of her. Her back arched off of the bed, mouth falling open in a silent cry, eyes rolling to the back of her head. Oliver prolonged her orgasm with a smug smile on his face as her walls trembled and clenched around his fingers. Her ears were ringing, which was probably the reason she didn't hear the first knock on the door. Suddenly, Oliver's hand was gone, leaving her a split-second to whine before she heard that all too familiar voice.

"Felicity! Honey, I'm he-" Donna Smoak got cut off by the yelp/scream her daughter let out as she scrambled for the sheets to cover whatever decency she had left. Buzzkill. _Literally_.

With a hint of panic in her eyes, her mother looked from her frazzled daughter to the shirtless boy in said daughter's bed.

"Well, _hello_ there," she said, running her fingers through her long blonde locks.

"Mom! Ever heard of knocking?" Felicity yelled, well-aware she probably looked like a mess with her flushed cheeks, dilated pupils and obvious sex-hair.

"I did! But you didn't answer," Donna shrugged. "I'm sorry I didn't know you had…" she wiggled her eyebrows, "company."

Felicity whined in embarrassment, hiding her face in her hands while Oliver just sat there with a goofy grin on his face. He didn't seem bothered by the intrusion at all.

"You said the door was locked," she muttered to him.

He shrugged. "I guess it wasn't."

"Felicity, honey," Donna interrupted their little 'lover's quarrel', "how about I go get us some breakfast, so you two can wrap this up and make yourself presentable. I'll be back in about an hour, alright."

Groaning, Felicity nodded, putting a fake smile on her face. "Sounds great, yay!"

Donna turned to Oliver. "And you, mister. You and I are gonna have a little chat about your intentions with my daughter," she said, pointing her finger for emphasis.

Chuckling, Oliver nodded. "Yes, Ma'am."

Donna looked him over from head to toe before turning around to leave.

"Oh, and Felicity, honey, you better take care of that before I get back," she added, gesturing towards Oliver's lap.

Felicity figured she meant to make sure Oliver was gone when she returned with breakfast, until she realized Oliver's morning wood was on full display underneath the thin sheets.

"Mom!" Felicity exclaimed, completely horrified, cheeks turning bright red. The door was already closing behind the blonde-haired flurry of high heels and pink.

She wished a hole would appear in the floor and swallow her up so she'd never have to even _think_ about that moment ever again. Unfortunately for her, Oliver wouldn't let her.

"So, that's your mom, huh?" he smiled, turning on his side to look at her, propping up his head in his hand, free arm wrapping around her waist.

Felicity let out a heavy sigh. "I know, she's… a lot."

Oliver chuckled, leaning down to press a kiss to her shoulder. "I like it. I like getting to know more about you."

He moved up, pressing their noses together before leaning in for a kiss. Felicity snaked her arms around him, pulling him on top of her, humming against his lips.

"You know, an hour is a lot of time," she purred.

Olive smirked, quirking up an eyebrow. "Let's see… where were we?"


End file.
